Dragones y escobas
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Charlie amaba los dragones y volar. Esas dos sensaciones le parecían las mejores. Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Charlie Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa en el reto temático de <em>_diciembre__ "__Charlie Weasley__" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"__._**

* * *

><p>Dedicado a <strong>Daenerys Friki Black<strong>, ya que gracias a su fic del mesiversario, tuve parte de inspiración para hacer este fic.

* * *

><p>La primera vez que Charlie había visto un dragón, fue cuando tenía tres años. Y fue una imagen, no uno real.<p>

Recordaba como a su hermano Bill, por su cumpleaños, le habían regalado un bonito libro con ilustraciones de muchos animales en él. Recordaba como había señalado el dibujo del dragón, de color verde que sobrevolaba con sus grandes alas y escupía fuego por la boca, muy emocionado y había exclamado.

—¡Mira papá! Una lagartija grande —exclamó Charlie, señalando el libro con emoción.

—No es una lagartija —rebatió Bill—. Es un _dagon..._

—Es dragón, hijo —le había corregido su padre.

—¿Dragón? —repitió Charlie, frunciendo el ceño. No entendía porque motivo, pero le gustaba como sonaba la palabra «dragón» en su boca.

—Sí —asintió su padre—. Los dragones son grandes criaturas con alas que pueden volar y lanzar fuego.

—Vaya —dijo Charlie, sorprendido. Bill seguía leyendo su libro. O más bien mirando las imágenes, ya que aún no sabía leer muy bien—. Papá. Mamá... ¿Puedo tener un dragón de mascota? Por favor.

—Claro que no —dijo su madre al instante. Charlie puso cara de pena.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el pequeño, haciendo un puchero.

Sus padres se miraron.

—Porqué, porqué...

—¡Porqué son muy grandes! —exclamó su padre—. Verás Charlie. Los dragones son muy grandes y cuesta mucho dinero y comida cuidarlos.

—Ah —Charlie sonaba decepcionado. Pero entonces tuvo una idea—. ¿Y uno pequeño? No costaría mucho cuidarlo.

—Lo siento cielo. Pero no existen dragones pequeños —dijo su madre, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo. Charlie no dijo nada, pero se notaba que estaba triste por aquella revelación.

* * *

><p>La primera vez que Charlie tocó a un dragón, fue el día en que cumplió siete años. Y fue un peluche, y no uno real.<p>

Charlie recordaba perfectamente como el día de su séptimo cumpleaños, su tío Bilius le dio como regalo algo que había ansiado profundamente desde que lo vio en un libro. Un dragón.

Puede que no fuese uno de verdad, pero eso a él no le importaba. Ahora que era mayor (aunque fuese sólo por cuatro años), podía ver que tener a un dragón allí, en una casa de madera y tan cerca de un pueblo, no era seguro. No le había costado entender que tener un dragón estaba prohibido, ya que eran peligrosos. Muy peligrosos.

Pero eso no hizo que Charlie dejase de interesarse por los dragones. Sino todo lo contrario. Se intereso aún más, si cabía esperar.

Así que cuando su tío Bilius le dio ese paquete medio deforme a Charlie, con su habitual sonrisa amable, el chico no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de emoción al ver lo que era. Un dragón azul, de ojos negros, que abría la boca y lanzaba pequeños rugidos que parecían más bien maullidos de gato.

—¡Gracias, tío Bilius! —exclamó el niño, abrazando a su tío con efusividad.

Charlie consideraba que el regalo de su tío era el mejor de todos... Bueno, quizás el segundo mejor si contaba la escoba que le habían regalado sus padres.

Y Charlie pasó toda la tarde jugando con su nuevo dragón de peluche. Y al final, cuando se fue a dormir, lo hizo con él, queriendo saber que se sentía siendo un dragón.

* * *

><p>Charlie soñó que volaba. No por él mismo. Y no volaba sobre una escoba. Volaba sobre un ser grande y con escamas. Unas alas gigantescas, parecidas a la de los murciélagos, se abrían tras de él, agitándose poco a poco.<p>

Charlie lanzó un grito de jubilo. Y se aferró con más fuerza a las escamas de la criatura, que eran de color azul. El ser giró la cabeza y fijó su mirada sobre Charlie. Y éste se dio cuenta de dónde se hallaba. ¡Estaba encima de un dragón! ¡Un autentico dragón! ¡Y era exactamente igual que el dragón de peluche que el tío Bilius le había regalado!

El dragón volaba y planeaba, y Charlie gritaba y reía. Charlie reía y gritaba, y el dragón planeaba y volaba.

Y Charlie despertó de tan maravilloso sueño. Pero sólo se sintió triste unos segundos, ya que recordó que sus padres le habían hecho un regalo tan increíble que el tío Bilius, una escoba de las de verdad.

Así que se puso de pie y salió corriendo en dirección al cobertizo, dónde se guardaban las escobas. Tomó la suya, que estaba ya un poco vieja, porque era de segunda mano; ató al dragón de peluche y se impulsó en el aire.

Y allí arriba, Charlie voló y planeo. Charlie gritó y rió. Porque ya sabía que se sentía en volar con una escoba. Y en parte sabía lo que se sentía al volar con un dragón, aunque éste fuese falso.

Pero Charlie se prometió que un día volaría sobre un dragón de verdad. Pero por ahora, se conformaría con eso. Y así lo hizo, hasta que su madre le gritó para que entrase en casa.

Y fue así como a Charlie le empezó a gustar el hecho de volar.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado muchos años desde entonces. Ahora, Charlie, ya no era un alegre niño de siete años que soñaba con volar sobre un dragón. Ahora era un hombre de veintidós años, que tenía un serio trabajo para hacer y poder así ganarse la vida.<p>

—¡Daros prisa! —exclamó un hombre moreno, entrando corriendo en la sala—. ¡Han avistado a un dragón volando hacía la capital!

Y Charlie, junto al resto, tomó su escoba y salió corriendo en dirección al exterior. Adoraba ese trabajo, ya que podía conectar con él, las dos cosas que más le gustaban, volar y los dragones.

Y puede, que hoy fuese el día en que por fin montaría un dragón.

* * *

><p><strong>945<strong> palabras en total.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Bueno, aquí vamos con otro reto, usando al personaje de Charlie Weasley, creo que, sino el preferido, uno de los que más se le acercan. En un principio tenía pensado hacer un Charlie/Tonks, con perspectiva un poco dramática y angustiante. Pero, gracias a que las fechas navideñas están aquí, y a los anuncios que hay... Pues a uno se le quitan las ganas, si os soy sincero. ¡Así que al final me ha salido esto más relajado!**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
